Switch
by nix.mixx.94
Summary: What would happen if Jules got shot instead of Steve? JulesxSam
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What would happen if instead of Steve getting shot Jules got shot?

Chapter 1:

Davis Lagasto, the gunman, was trying to find Riyaz Fiyad who he believes is a terrorist. Jules and Steve were walking down the street eating ice cream together when they heard a gunshot. Jules tries to get Steve to stay outside and wait for help but he rushes in when he sees that a guy was shot, Jules follows him. Team One is contacted and rushes to the restaurant to help Jules and the hostages. Sam is worried about her. The gunman is a paranoid schizophrenic who believes everyone is out to get him.

The man that was shot dies and his girlfriend is mad at Davis because all he says when he dies is no. He is starting to have a delusion and believes that Angela is a terrorists with a bomb attached to her. He believe she is about to detonate the bomb and tries to stop her, he is starting to escalate; Steve is down by the guy who was shot and is mad at himself that he couldn't save him. Jules notices that Davis is escalating and sees that he is about to shoot Angela. Right as Davis pulls the trigger she jumps out and grabs Angela and takes her out of the way from the shot.

All Greg Parker and everyone one Team One heard is a gunshot in their ear pieces. "SHOTS FIRED," Greg says.

Steve rushes over to Jules and Angela. He asks Angela if she is okay and she says she is. He looks over to Jules and sees that she has a pained look on her face and is shaking; her eyes are wide open as she stares at him. "Oh My God," Steve says. Jules's purple dress starts to flow with red near her abdomen.

Greg looks down on the camera for the inside of the restaurant, their 'eyes' in. Sam asks, "Is Jules okay?" Greg doesn't know how to answer, he is shocked. "It's Jules, she's been shot." Greg said. He knows that they still have to do their job and now they are even more motivated to do this faster so they could get Jules into the hospital.

"Jules." Steve whispers, he grabs her hand.

"I'm okay." She replies. The gunman looks over to them. Steve tells Angela to lie still.

Sam rushes in to the mobile command van. "Jules needs help, I want to go in."

"From where?" Greg asks.

"This backdoor." He points out on the screen. "It leads right into the basement."

"We need to get Jules out but we can't to any drastic measures" Greg says. Sam looks down; he really wants to help her but knows that if he does he will be risking the 18 hostage's lives.

"We need to stop this bleeding." Steve says as he places a wet cloth over Jules's entrance wound. She grunts in pain. The gunman starts to freak out again when he sees that Angela still has the "bomb" on her. Steve tries to calm him down so they take of the "bomb" or her apron and he calms down a bit.

Sam figures out that he could talk to the guy as a soldier instead of the police but he finds out that the backdoor is secure, he has to torch his way through the door which is going to take some time.

Steve is trying to change Jules's wounds and tries to keep her talking but she is starting to mumble and not make sense in the words she says.

"mmm coolllld." She stutters out.

"Your heart is racing really fast, you are going into shock." Steve says. She is starting to shake more; her wound starts to bleed a little more.

Sam is trying to get through the door when the hostages on the inside start to turn on the gunman. They all grab things to throw at him and Steve is trying to get them to drop their weapons. Sam finally rushes through and has his gun and tells everyone to do what the man says. He tells the hostages to drop their weapons and go back to where they were. He looks down at Jules and sees that she is really pale.

Sam is talking to the gunman and is trying to distract him, Steve slowly gets up behind the gunman while Sam is talking to him, Steve grabs the gun and Sam starts to subdue the gunman. He has him in cuffs and meets Jules's eyes.

"Sam." She whispers out before her eyes roll back and she passes out.

"EMS, we need EMS in here now." Sam says.

Sam escorts the gunman out and all the hostages get out. Sam hands Davis over to a cop and they take him to the hospital to regulate his meds. Sam looks back and sees Jules coming out on the paramedic's stretcher. He rushes to her.

"Jules, Jules." He said.

"Don't leave me Sam." She says in her moment of consciousness. Greg hears her say that and nods to Sam to go in the ambulance. Sam grabs her hand and the paramedic closes the door and they head towards the hospital. Steve is looking at them and knows that he doesn't have a chance with her; he walks over to the cops so he can give his statements, he will go see Jules later.

* * *

There is more to come I just wanted to set the difference in the episode and my story.. Read it, it only gets better.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy the story. I enjoy feedback.

* * *

Chapter 2

JPOV

I just had the weirdest dream, I could hear voices all around me and they were talking about me but I wasn't able to open my eyes to see who they were, I couldn't identify their voices. I couldn't really feel anything, it was like I was just in the mind but my body was something separate, it felt wrong. I could tell that there were doctors around me I think something must have happened because I was the patient. I think I faintly heard Sam in the background calling my name. I could still hear the doctors around me. I wonder if I am dead and just witnessing this, even though I couldn't open my eyes I knew that it was me. I just hope that whatever happened my team could handle it. I started to get really tired, I heard them talking about losing too much blood and I heard the machines let out a flat sounds, that was all I remember.

I listen now and realize that I can hear machines again except this time at a steady beeping. I open my eyes but everything is really bright. I bring my hand up to my face but realize that there is an IV attached to it. I'm in a hospital. I don't like hospitals. I open my eyes again and squint, they start to adjust to the lights. I can see that I am in a hospital room; I think I faintly see some of the guys in the hallway outside of my room. I go to sit up when all of the sudden a blinding pain runs through my stomach. I can't stop myself when I let out a loud yelp, I close my eyes and lie back down and wait for the pain to stop. I can hear the heart monitors spend up and a team of doctors rush in. The pain isn't stopping.

"Up her morphine drip." I hear one of the doctors order. I start to feel the pain subside and realize how much pain I was really in; I don't think I have ever felt anything like this. I open my eyes again once I feel the pain go down to a bearable level. I see a single doctor who is writing in my chart and I see Ed Lane and Greg Parker sitting in the chairs beside the bed.

"Hey guys." I manage to croak out, my throat feels really dry. They both stand up.

"Hey Jules, you gave us quite a scare." Greg said in his calm negotiation voice.

"How are you feeling?" Ed asked and handed my some water which I took a drink of.

"Like I was hit by a truck, I'm tired." I said and they chuckled. "What happened?"

"You were shot in your stomach." Ed said.

"We had to up your morphine so you might be drifting in and out of sleep for a little." I heard the doctor tell me.

"Ok. Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They all went to get some sleep; they should all be here again tomorrow." Greg replied. "You can get some sleep too Jules, you look tired." I didn't reply because I was already drifting into sleep.

The next time I woke up I felt refreshed, I went to go grab some water but then remembered that it would hurt too much when I felt a small twinge of pain. I shuffled myself up the bed so that I was sitting up.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Hey." I replied. He looked like he has been awake for a few days.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, I'm not tired and I can stand the pain."

"That's good." He walked over to me and asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

"I was shot." I said as I vaguely remember a conversation I had with Ed and Greg earlier. Sam nodded. "They don't tell you how much this actually hurts." I stated.

"No they don't." Sam replied.

"Alright Ms. Callaghan," the doctor spoke up. "So the bullet entered your lower abdomen and you had to have surgery to fix it up. I tore through some organs but missed anything vital. When you got here your heart stopped a couple of times but we were able to get you back. You won't be able to go to work for at least 2 months and you will be here for a week." He left the room and just then the rest of the guys came in.

"Hey Jules." Wordy said as he walked in with Spike beside him who was carrying a giant stuffed teddy bear. Wordy pointed behind him to Spike, "Spike went a little overboard, we went down to get some coffee but he ended up buying a giant bear." I smiled.

"Well I know if I was in the hospital I would expect one just like this." Spike said defending himself.

"Well I hope you aren't ever hear cause getting shot hurts like a bitch." I added and the team laughed. That was when I looked around and noticed something missing.

"So when is Lou going to get here?" I asked. I saw the guys look at each other and then look at me with a worried glaze.

"Jules, Lou died." Ed slowly said.

"What? No we were all on a call together. Oh my God he died on the call." I couldn't believe it.

"No Jules, he died a year ago, don't you remember?" Greg asked and everyone was quiet.


End file.
